Farzan
Farzan was a leader of the dark guild which had destroyed Lorcan's mansion and killed his family. Etymology Farzan is a Persian name for boys and girls that means “wise”, “calm and sensible”, “experienced”, “intelligent”. Personality Farzan is intelligent but deceitful and cowardly man, seeking power at all costs. He has no issues sacrificing anyone and anything, his own subordinates included, in order to attain his goals. History Farzan was born to a wealthy noble family. However, due to his father's bad management and low-key psychopathic tendencies, they were in deep debt by the time he was born, and soon lost everything. This hit Farzan bad; he was used to having access to everything without issue. His parents died soon thereafter, and Farzan found himself resorting to crime in order to survive, blaming his parents and whole society for his misfortune. He came under tutoring of a professional killer, but the latter only saw him as a tool, reinforcing Farzan's psychological tendencies. Eventually, he came to lead a group of bandits. He himsef saw his "compatriots" as nothing more than tools, but took care of them - every professional takes care of his tools, after all. They started low, by robbing the travellers on highways. They would often change the area of operations so as to reduce the risk of capture, and avoid having their prey abandon the area alltogether. As their successes mounted, they became bolder, attacking such targets as the post carriages and trains. They did what they saw necessary to achieve their goals, preferring to scare their victims but not shying away from murder either. Farzan's group of bandits soon grew into a minor dark guild thanks to tutoring by an independant dark wizard. The guild, named "Zombie's Head", continued their old practices, now with the advantage of magic. However, their target list now expanded significantly. In addition to road and train robberies, they would attack institutions such as museums and libraries, stealing valuables such as gold, jewelry, but also magic tomes. They also attacked private houses, particularly those of nobility. One night, Farzan and his group attacked a mansion. As the attack was done around midnight, and mansion was situated in the area where there was little to no crime, Farzan's group achieved complete surprise. They killed most of the family and servants there, but two of the children and a retainer managed to escape. Farzan's guild took as much valuables as they could carry, stealing few of mansion's carriages for this purpose as well. His last job was capturing a noble family in a city some distance from Magnolia. The attack was, as usual, performed during the night. The dark guild entered the place, tying up the residents and leaving them in the cellar while dark mages ransacked the place. At the same time, Farzan sent letters to family's relatives, asking for a ransom. Said relatives started preparing ransom, but at the same time, they contacted Fairy Tail. Ones who took the request were Lorcan and Caera, unaware that they would get to settle the old debt. In the ensuing confrontation, Farzan was killed by Lorcan and most of his compatriots were captured and turned over to authorities. Magic Transformation Magic * Basic Level: this level allows Farzan to transform into another person, but without changing the clothes * Intermediate Level: this level allows Farzan to transform into another person, clothes and all. Farzan utilizes it when impersonating other people Ice Magic * Ice Road: Farzan covers a narrow strip ahead in ice, allowing him to "surf" at high speeds * Downpour: Farzan rains a large amount of ice shards and icicles on the opponent * Avalanche: Farzan summons a mass of ice above the enemy, and lets it fall down * Arctic Calling: Farzan freezes the ground and anything standing on it by ice expanding in a circular fashion * Ice Strike: Farzan strikes the opponent, freezing the area struck * Rolling Disaster: Farzan summons a massive ice boulder, letting it roll over the enemies; this requires favourably sloped ground to be effective * Hedgehog: Farzan summons spikes of ice from a single point, piercing the opponent * Ice Tusk: Farzan summons a single ice spike from the ground * Ice Shield: Farzan creates a shield of ice for defense; since shield is circular however, it can be outflanked by certain attacks or if there is more than one opponent Stats Category:Male Category:Characters